love story kencall
by rainvers
Summary: kebersamaan ini membuat mereka jatuh cinta / Produce 101 Fanfiction / Kim Yongguk x Takada Kenta / KenCall area


Kebersamaan ini membuat mereka jatuh cinta.

* * *

~produce 101 fanfiction~

 **Love Story** [KenCall]

 _Written by_ **Rainvers.**

kim yongguk x takada kenta

 _Brace yourself. KenCall in your area~~~_

* * *

Pertamakali Yongguk bertemu dengan Kenta, pemuda tampan itu sudah menebak bahwa Kenta memiliki aura yang ceria dan semangat. Awalnya Yongguk sih biasa saja dengannya. Mereka bisa dibilang teman, tapi mungkin teman yang hanya mengenal 'nama' satu sama lain. Teman yang tidak dekat dalam artian sebenarnya.

Wajar saja. Mereka berdua tidak pernah berada dalam tim yang sama. Tapi sepertinya yang kali ini merupakan pengecualian.

"Hai Yongguk!"

"Hm... Hai."

Yongguk membalas sapaan Kenta dengan singkat. Ini pertamakalinya mereka berdua saling menyapa satu sama lain. Tentu saja Kenta duluan yang menyapa Yongguk. Yongguk terlalu pendiam untuk hal itu.

Kenta mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menyedekapkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Dingin sekali. Hei, kita ini satu tim tahu!"

 _Ugh. Menggemaskan._ batin Yongguk.

Yongguk bukanlah tipe orang yang gampang menganggap sesuatu menggemaskan, pengecualian untuk Tolbi _-kucing kesayangannya-._ Tapi ketika melihat Kenta bertingkah imut seperti tadi, Yongguk merasa hatinya berdegup kencang. Sedaritadi Yongguk berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak melakukan hal-hal yang biasa ia lakukan pada kucingnya, seperti memeluk atau mencium pemuda yang lebih tua satu tahun darinya itu.

"Hm.. Hai Kenta- _hyung_."

Yongguk kembali menyapa Kenta dengan senyuman tipis. Tapi itu cukup membuat Kenta puas.

"Nah, begitu lebih baik!"

.

.

.

Awalnya Yongguk dan Kenta memang tidak dekat. Tapi berada di satu tim yang sama kali ini membuat mereka kini mulai mengenal satu sama lain. Secara perlahan-lahan tentunya.

Berada di satu tim yang sama dengan Yongguk, membuat Kenta memahami bahwa pemuda tampan itu termasuk sosok yang pendiam. Yongguk bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah bicara, kecuali bila ada orang yang memancingnya. Tapi itu justru membuat Kenta tertarik dengannya.

Kenta dan Yongguk memiliki perbedaan yang cukup besar. Kenta yang semangat, ceria, serta senang bicara. Berbeda dengan Yongguk yang tampak tenang, kalem, dan lebih banyak diam. Menurut Kenta, Yongguk yang diam serta dengan mata yang sayu itu malah membuat wajahnya semakin berlipat-lipat lebih tampan.

Kenta dan Yongguk memiliki persamaan. Mereka berdua sama-sama orang luar. Kewarganegaraan Kenta adalah Jepang. Sedangkan kewarganegaraan Yongguk adalah China. Akhir-akhir ini juga Kenta baru mengetahui bahwa Yongguk berasal dari China dan memiliki nama asli Jin Longguo. Kenta mengetahui itu saat tim Open Up berkumpul bersama.

Sang _maknae_ , Seonho, terlihat membaca suatu benda yang terdapat bahasa China. Logatnya yang lucu itu seketika membuat suasana menjadi pecah. Semuanya tertawa. Apalagi Yongguk yang tawanya terlihat lebih keras.

Kenta juga ikut tertawa tapi sambil meringis. Lantaran ia tidak kuat ketika melihat tawanya Yongguk. Sungguh ketampanan yang sangat hakiki. Tidak baik untuk kesehatan jantungnya.

.

.

.

Saat ini pemilihan center untuk tim Open Up. Terdapat kedua kandidat untuk menjadi _center_ , Haknyeon dan Kenta.

Awalnya Yongguk berniat memilih Kenta. Pemuda tampan itu mengakui bahwa Kenta memiliki ekspresi yang bagus saat di panggung. Sayangnya Yongguk terlalu tsundere untuk mengakui hal itu.

"Aku pilih Haknyeon." Tapi batinnya malah berteriak _'Tidak, ini salah. Aku pilih Kenta hyung!'_

Daniel, Dongho, dan Yongguk memilih Haknyeon. Sedangkan Youngmin dan Seonho memilih Kenta. Fix, Haknyeon yang menang karena suaranya lebih banyak.

Selama beberapa hari, Tim Open Up rutin berlatih dan kini waktunya istirahat, Yongguk memutuskan untuk duduk di pojok ruangan. Awalnya ia sendirian hingga Kenta pun datang menghampirinya untuk menyemangatinya.

"Kamu lelah, Yongguk-ah?"

"Hmm.. begitulah hyung."

Kenta tersenyum lalu ikut duduk di samping Yongguk. "Aku juga lelah. Tapi kita harus semangat. Mengingat mungkin ini akan menjadi panggung terakhirku."

Yongguk mendelik. "Maksudmu hyung?"

Kenta mendesah pelan lalu menyenderkan kepalanya di dinding belakangnya, "Aku tidak berpikir bisa lolos ke Top 22."

Yongguk mengernyit. Ada apa dengan pemuda manis disampingnya ini? Hyung kesayangannya _-uhuk, yongguk sedikit malu untuk mengakui kalau dia mulai tertarik dengan pemuda jepang itu-_ hari ini terlihat berbeda. Kenta menundukkan kepalanya dan tatapan matanya berubah menjadi sendu.

"Aku sudah bersyukur bisa masuk ke Top 35. Tapi.. Aku merasa kesepian. Kedua teman baikku, Eunki dan Insoo, tidak ikut lolos bersamaku. Aku khawatir tidak bisa dekat dengan siapapun dan aku sepertinya juga tidak yakin bisa masuk Top 22."

" _Hyung_.."

Yongguk mengelus surai cokelat si manis dengan lembut. Pemuda itu juga ikut merasakan apa yang dirasakan Kenta. Hal-hal yang dikhawatirkan Kenta itu juga sama sepertinya. Persis sekali. Banyak sekali hal yang Yongguk khawatirkan, termasuk pemuda manis yang disampingnya kini mulai menangis.

Yongguk pun mulai memeluk tubuh mungil disampingnya ini. Dipeluknya Kenta dengan sangat erat. Serta Yongguk mengelus punggung Kenta berkali-kali bermaksud untuk menenangkan pemuda manis itu. Yongguk tidak masalah kalau nanti bajunya akan basah. Apapun itu akan Yongguk lakukan demi menghentikan tangisan Kenta, serta menerbitkan kembali senyuman manis hyungnya itu.

"Sst.. Jangan menangis hyung. Air matamu terlalu berharga untuk dikeluarkan begitu saja."

Sebenarnya tidak ada yang lucu dengan ucapan Yongguk saat itu. Tapi justru Kenta malah tertawa kecil lantaran Yongguk mengucapkannya dengan nada yang sangat datar.

"Nggak lucu tahu."

Kenta tertawa kecil sambil memukul pundak Yongguk pelan.

"Kalau nggak lucu, kenapa _hyung_ tertawa? Eh tapi, dari awal aku nggak berminat buat hal itu sebenarnya.."

Kini malah Yongguk yang bingung sendiri.

Kenta terkekeh pelan. Lalu matanya menatap Yongguk sambil mengerjap imut. Kini mereka berdua saling bertatapan sekarang. Seakan-akan mereka berdua tengah bermain berada di film romantis remaja.

Menurut Kenta, Yongguk terlihat seperti hewan _dessert fox_. Aneh sekali. Padahal Kenta sering baca di internet kalau orang yang memelihara kucing, pasti akan mirip kucing juga. Tapi di matanya Yongguk terlihat seperti rubah.

Sedangkan Yongguk, pemuda itu memperhatikan baik-baik wajah Kenta yang manis itu. Wajah kecilnya, rambut coklatnya, manik hitam jenakanya, gigi gingsul yang terlihat menyembul dari balik bibirnya. Semua bagian Kenta yang dilihatnya ini direkamnya dengan baik-baik di dalam otaknya.

Mereka berdua masih saling bertatapan. Tapi kali ini bibir Kenta bergerak, mulai mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Yongguk-ah."

"Hm?"

"Coba nyanyikan _killing part_ -mu lagi."

Kedua manik Kenta mengerjap imut.

" _Killing part_ yang mana, _hyung_?" Yongguk pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Iish.. Lagu yang itu!"

Yongguk terkekeh kecil. Pada akhirnya, pemuda tampan itu menuruti permintaan Kenta, dengan menyanyikan _killing part_ -nya di lagu _Neoyeottdamyeon_. Suara Yongguk yang teduh itu membuat Kenta menutup matanya dan menyenderkan kepalanya di dada Yongguk. Hm, ngomong-ngomong mereka berdua masih dalam posisi berpelukkan. Entah kenapa, sampai sekarang Yongguk belum melepas tangannya yang masih melingkar manis di pinggang Kenta.

Ngomong-ngomong hanya ada mereka berdua di ruangan ini. Tapi tidak lagi setelah seseorang datang.

"Hei Kenta _hyung_! Yongguk! Kita dipanggil komposer! E-Eh, kalian ngapain?"

Daniel yang tiba-tiba datang itu membuat pelukan antara Kenta dan Yongguk terlepas. Yongguk dengan wajah datarnya (tapi kali ini lebih datar lagi lantaran ia menahan kesal karena kegiatannya terganggu) menatap Daniel.

"Ada apa?"

"Kita dipanggil komposer." Balas Daniel. Tapi setelah itu dahinya mengernyit, "Baru kali ini aku melihat kalian sedekat ini. Apa jangan-jangan kalian sebenarnya _backstreet_ ya?"

"Apaan sih? Aku dan Yongguk kan teman! Memangnya tidak boleh?" Tiba-tiba Kenta misuh-misuh tidak jelas ketika mendengar pertanyaan Daniel.

Hm, Kenta tidak tahu saja kalau ada hati yang retak mendengar pernyataannya itu.

"Terserah deh. Ayo kita pergi."

Lalu Daniel menggiring Kenta dan Yongguk untuk keluar dari ruangan latihan dan pergi menemui komposer. Ternyata tim Open Up disuruh menampilkan lagunya kepada komposer. Selama penampilan itu, komposer berkata ada sesuatu yang kurang. Katanya centernya tidak sesuai. Akhirnya tim Open Up berdiskusi kembali mengenai center tim, dan setelah itu _center_ resmi jatuh di tangan Yongguk.

"Ciee yang jadi _center_. Selamat ya. Aku rasa kamu dapat menampilkannya dengan baik." Kenta memberikan selamat pada Yongguk. Tapi pemuda tampan itu malah diam saja. Kenta bingung.

"Kenta _hyung_? Bisa tolong bantu aku?"

Tiba-tiba saja Seonho datang meminta bantuan dalam menari. Kenta menyanggupinya lalu ia pun pergi menyusul Seonho.

Setelah Kenta pergi, barulah Yongguk bisa bernapas lega. Ucapan yang dilontarkan Daniel tadi masih terngiang-ngiang di telinganya.

 _"Baru kali ini aku melihat kalian sedekat ini. Apa jangan-jangan kalian sebenarnya backstreet ya?"_

Yongguk itu sebenarnya sih mudah dekat dengan orang lain. Setiap tim yang ia dapat, pasti Yongguk akan mendapatkan teman baru dan dekat dengan anggota-anggota di timnya.

Tapi dengan Kenta ini yang berbeda. Mereka berdua kini memang sudah menjadi teman. Tapi dekat dalam artian disini adalah _skinship_. Yongguk bukanlah tipe orang yang gampang melakukan hal itu, apalagi dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya. Apalagi pelukan yang dilakukannya dengan Kenta di ruangan latihan tadi cukup intim, sangat dekat, dan membuat Yongguk merasa _gerah_.

Sekarang Yongguk malah dibuat galau dengan ucapan Kenta tadi.

 _"Aku dan Yongguk kan teman!"_

Mana Kenta berbicara dengan nada yang menuntut begitu lagi.

Yakin cuma teman?

Yongguk kok merasa tidak yakin ya.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah syuting untuk penentuan ranking dan siapa yang akan tereliminasi.

Ketika mendengar nama-nama urutan dari nomor 19 sampai nomor 1. Kenta merasa bahwa harapannya benar-benar pupus. Kenta tahu tidak akan ada harapan lagi. Selama ini ranking Kenta selalu stabil, tidak pernah keluar dari Top 35, tapi sayangnya stak di tempat. Hanya di gelombang itu saja.

Kenta mendapat ranking 24. Dia memang sedih dan mulai menangis. Tapi Kenta tahu bahwa ini bukanlah akhir. Perjalanan yang sesungguhnya akan dilakukannya saat Produce 101 benar-benar selesai.

Di saat ranking 20 akan diumumkan, terdapat dua kandidat, Guanlin dan Yongguk. Kenta berharap bahwa Yongguk bisa lolos. Pemuda manis itu ingin Yongguk melanjutkan mimpinya.

Eh, tapi tunggu.

Memangnya Yongguk siapanya Kenta? Kenapa ia sangat berharap Yongguk dapat melanjutkan impiannya _-debut di grup Produce 101-._

Ah, tentunya mereka teman, kan?

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah penentuan final produce 101. Dimana hari ini adalah penentuan ranking 11 besar yang akan menempati grup bernama Wanna One. Kenta dengan antusias menunggunya. Walaupun ia tidak lolos Top 20, tapi ia sangat penasaran dengan siapa saja yang akan debut nanti.

Hari ini semua trainee yang tidak masuk ke Top 20 mendatangi acara final. Mereka duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan.

Kebetulan sekali Yongguk dan Kenta duduk bersebelahan. Mereka terkadang mengobrol dan menebak siapa yang akan menduduki peringkat satu. Awalnya suasana ceria tapi Kenta tiba-tiba menangis saat VCR yang menampilkan Trainee Top 20 dengan orangtuanya. Melihat itu membuat Kenta teringat dengan orangtuanya yang berada jauh dengannya. Untungnya Yongguk dan Taehyun ikut menenangkan Kenta yang menangis.

Hubungan Yongguk dan Kenta kini semakin lama semakin dekat. Bukannya mereka berjauhan karena acara telah selesai. Tapi malah semakin dekat. Bahkan Kenta dan Yongguk juga ikut ke dalam grup chat JBJ yang anggotanya terdiri dari mereka berdua, Taedong, Sanggyun, Donghan, Taehyun, dan Hyunbin. Mereka juga terkenal dengan nama KenCallTaeGyunSoHoBin.

Kenta dan Yongguk juga terkadang sering hang out bareng dengan anggota JBJ. Bahkan mereka pernah barbeque hingga pagi di Sungai Han. Kenta dan Yongguk juga sering selca bersama. Yongguk juga senang sekali membuat tanda 'V' pada wajah Kenta saat mereka selca bersama.

.

.

.

"Aku suka denganmu, _hyung_."

"Hah? Kamu tadi ngomong apa?"

Kenta meminta Yongguk untuk mengulangi ucapannya. Suara Yongguk yang kecil itu tidak terdengar. Apalagi ditambah dengan teriakan penonton yang keras serta volume lagu yang besar.

Ya, hari ini tanggal 2 Juli. Para Top 35 menghadiri konser final Produce 101. Konser final kali ini bukanlah akhir. Melainkan langkah awal para trainee serta Wanna One menuju impian mereka.

Yongguk menghela napas.

"Kenta _-hyung_ , aku suka denganmu."

"Apa sih? Aku tidak dengar!" Kenta berseru. Kemudian pemuda manis itu pergi meninggalkan Yongguk untuk berinteraksi dengan penggemar.

Yongguk tersenyum ketika melihat Kenta tampak sangat ceria saat bertemu dengan penggemar. Nanti sajalah. Yongguk akan kembali mengungkapkan perasaannya nanti. Biarkan pemuda itu melihat Kenta yang bahagia dari kejauhan dulu.

.

.

.

"Kenta _hyung_.."

"Apaa?"

Kenta bertanya dengan penasaran. Karena sejak konser tadi Yongguk bertingkah sangat aneh

" _Hyung_ , tatap aku. Yang berbicara denganmu saat ini adalah aku. Bukan ponselmu."

Ucapan Yongguk itu membuat Kenta yang awalnya sibuk dengan ponselnya pun akhirnya mendongakkan kepalanya. Kenta mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku lagi mau _upload_ fotoku sama anak-anak yang lain nih."

Ya, memang benar. Sekarang Kenta lagi memilih-milih foto mana yang akan diuploadnya. Ada fotonya dengan Samuel, Woojin kecil, Hyungseob, Youngmin, Donghyun, dan lainnya.

"Upload fotonya nanti saja _hyung_. Dengarkan aku dulu."

"Iyaa. Apa Yongguk _sayang_?"

Akhirnya Kenta menyerah dan memilih menuruti permintaan Yongguk. Awalnya pemuda manis itu hanya iseng saja memanggil Yongguk dengan panggilan sayang. Tapi efek yang dialami pada Yongguk cukup besar.

"Aku suka denganmu, _hyung_. Jadi kekasihku ya?"

Yongguk menatap kedua manik si manis dengan dalam. Digenggamnya tangan lentik Kenta dengan erat dan lembut. Pemuda itu berharap dapat menyalurkan apa yang dirasakannya pada Kenta. Hm, ngomong-ngomong, mereka berdua saat ini berada di salah satu ruangan yang terdapat di tempat konser. Yongguk tiba-tiba datang menyeret Kenta yang sedang asik selfie untuk kesini.

"Ha-Hah?"

Kenta menganga. Gigi gingsulnya itu menyembul dari balik bibirnya yang terbuka lebar. Benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Aku suka denganmu, _hyung_. Dari awal kita satu tim hingga sekarang, perasaan itu semakin lama tidak dapat dibendung lagi. Aku suka.. ah tidak, Aku jatuh cinta padamu, hyung. Kenta hyung adalah orang pertama yang berhasil menarik hati seorang _stone_ sepertiku."

"Hmm..."

Kenta mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Pemuda manis itu terkejut. Sangat terkejut malah. Pertama, karena pernyataan cinta dari Yongguk. Kedua, karena ini pertamakalinya seorang Kim Yongguk dapat berbicara panjang seperti itu! Itu semua karena dirinya.

Kenta tertawa kecil. Pipinya sedikit memerah.

"Kupikir hanya aku saja yang merasakannya. Ternyata kamu juga."

"Jadi _hyung_ menerimaku?"

Kenta mengangguk semangat. Pemuda manis itu segera menerjang tubuhnya ke pelukan Yongguk. Pelukan kali ini terasa berbeda. Hangat. Serta menyalurkan perasaan mereka yang sebenarnya.

"Aku menyukaimu semenjak kamu memelukku saat di ruangan latihan waktu itu. Nyaman sekali. Aku suka. Kenyataannya aku telah jatuh pada pesona Kim Yongguk." Ujar Kenta sambil mengusak-ngusak rambutnya di leher Yongguk.

Yongguk tersenyum bahagia. Mereka berpelukkan cukup lama. Yongguk bersyukur karena Kenta menerima dirinya apa adanya. Kenta juga bersyukur dengan kehadiran kekasih di sisinya. Itu artinya Kenta tidak akan terlalu kesepian di Korea, karena ada Yongguk di sisinya.

.

.

.

 **JBJ Debut Plz (7)**

 **dongtaedong** : apakah ada kehidupan disini?

 **dongtaedong** : AKU PUNYA BERITA HOT LHO! hEHEHEHE

 **rohtaehyun:** ini waktunya tidur. jangan berisik.

 **dongtaedong** : tAPI AKU BAWA HOT NEWS BUAT KALIAN. INI TIDAK BOLEH DILEWATKAN!

 **sanggyunkim:** berisik

 **sanggyunkim:** eh, tapi berita apa, dong? kayaknya menarik hehehehe

 **donghanhan:** titip absen (1)

 **hyunbinkwon:** titip absen (2)

 **dongtaedong** : WIIH SEMUANYA NONGOL YA HAHAHAHAHA

 **rohtaehyun:** apa maksudmu?-_- kenta dan yongguk belum muncul

 **dongtaedong:** biarkan saja mereka

 **dongtaedong:** hot news ini tentang mereka kok!

 **dongtaedong:** _[send a video]_

 **dongtaedong** : CIEEE YANG JADIAN HAHAHAHAHA

 **hyunbinkwon:** HAH?! KOK BISA?

 **sanggyunkim:** wow aku tak menyangka. selamat kencall!

 **donghanhan:** kupikir yongguk akan jadian dengan sihyun

 **rohtaehyun:** aku rasa itu tidak mungkin, donghan.

 **rohtaehyun:** aku juga tidak menyangka. btw, kenapa kalian bisa jadian?

 **hyunbinkwon:** kenta hyung yang berisik serta yongguk hyung yang pendiam… pasangan yang sangat cocok.

 **kentaaaatkd:** TAEDONG?! KAPAN KAMU MEREKAMNYA ASDGHJKLADJKSAS

 **callmeyongguk:** itu artinya taedong merupakan penggemar rahasia kita, kenta sayangku.

* * *

.

.

.

-end-

* * *

 **Pojok Bacot Author:**

Akhirnya bisa bikin KenCall:^))))) AKU LAGI BERLAYAR DI KAPAL KENCALL GENGS HAHAHA. JANGAN KARAMKAN KAPAL INI!

Wiih, gimana aku nggak ambyar kok disuguhi moment KenCall mulu. Mabok KenCall aku lama-lama:(((((( Aku butuh asupan FF KenCall, tapi nggak ada yang buat. Yowes akhinya aku yang buat sendiri. Wkwkwk.

Maaf kalau ada typo atau alurnya kecepatan. Serta fanfictnya aneh. Aku ingin melayarkan kapal ini saja kok:"""""" Btw, **follow wattpad dong: rainvers** (promosi sesaat).


End file.
